


apple pie

by kismetNemesis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Not really though, slight voyeurism/exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha OT4 goes out for dinner, and Roxy gets a little bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an old fic, and I am mostly posting it here to qualify for the Ladystuck Remix, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

“Heeeeyyy Jake,” whispered Roxy, practically licking her partner’s ear. 

“What matter calls for such discretion?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Roxy giggled and actually did lick Jake’s ear. He shivered and batted her off. “Roxy, we’re in public,” he said, gesturing to the crowded diner that housed their four-person booth. Jane and Dirk were both absorbed in their phones on the other side of the table, arguing over some minor point of grammar that both Roxy and Jake had tuned out in about four seconds.

“Exxxactly,” Roxy drawled, trying to wink and blinking. “How embarrassing it would be for our dear goody-four-shoes over there if their dining companions started making out over the dessert menu?” 

“Roxy!” exclaimed Jake, feeling his face heat up at the suggestion.

“Roxy,” Roxy agreed, and leaned in to kiss him. For a minute, Jake considered pulling away, knowing Roxy wouldn’t push it if he really protested. Then again, Jake considered, it was dang hard to fluster Jane and Dirk these days. Jake missed it. Besides, he liked the limelight.

At first, Jane and Dirk thought nothing of the kiss. The four of them had decided that they would pretend to be two couples instead of one quad when they were in public, and it was a Jane/Dirk and Roxy/Jake night. Roxy and Jake always liked to make a production out of it, and Jake was still annoyed that they were sitting at a booth- no chairs to pull out. Jake felt Roxy’s hand slip around the back of his head, and reached down to grip Roxy’s waist. That made the other two look up from their phones.

“Cool it, lovebirds,” hissed Jane. Roxy started using her tongue. Jake slipped his fingers under Roxy’s shirt, making her gasp. It wasn’t so much an “ooh Mr. English ooh” gasp as it was a “sudden cold fingers” gasp, but Roxy played it up, and Jake saw Dirk check the placement of his sunglasses, a sure sign that he was worried about his composure. Roxy started kissing Jake’s neck, leaving obvious black lipstick marks. 

“Roxy-” started Dirk. 

“What, you don’t like the show?” she said, managing to successfully wink this time. She backed her words up with the noise Jake made when she grabbed his butt. Both of them saw Dirk start to blush, despite his poker face. 

“Stop that this instant,” snapped Jane. “I actually want to get dessert, and/or feel like I can ever show my face around here again.”

“Relax.” Roxy drummed her fingers on Jake’s thigh, which made him squirm and giggle. It was innocent, really, but the motion of her arm was clearly setting off some kind of propriety alarm for the other two. 

“Jane, I fear we are getting what the kids these days call owned,” said Dirk. 

“Damn straight,” agreed Roxy, between kisses. “The prankster’s gambit is ours!”

“Oh, to heck with this,” moaned Jane.

“Language, Ja-” Dirk began, but was cut off by Jane giving him the loudest, sloppiest kiss on the cheek any of the four of them had ever witnessed. She broke off with a wet smack and turned to glare at Roxy and Jake, only to see them sitting primly two feet apart and flanked by the waitress, who was giving her a very disapproving look. 

“We’ll, uh, take four slices of apple pie,” said Dirk sheepishly.

As soon as the waitress was gone, Jane buried her head in her hands and therefore missed Roxy and Jake’s triumphant high five.


End file.
